board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Ike vs (14)Proto Man vs (23)Dr. Robotnik 2013
Results Round One Tuesday, July 23rd, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This match was basically the Whiskey Nick/Black Turtle special. Those guys have been slamming Proto Man fandom for years in contests, and they came sooooo close to a massive upset. But even in a loss, you have to hand it to Proto Man here. Because until this match, the only thing he had ever done was lose to Solid Snake, and barely lose out to Ridley in a vote-in poll for the rights to be annihilated in round 1 a few years back. So basically, we've never really had a read on the guy. When this match began, Ike built a lead slowly, Proto Man made one big cut, and then Ike slowly (very slowly) built up a lead to 450 or so. Then Proto Man stalled for hours before making a comeback attempt, but there was just too much stalling all over the place for any character to make any true headway. Proto Man would ultimately end up only losing by 170, but this match was never really in doubt once we realized how slowly everything was happening. But even still, this was one hell of a good match for Proto Man, and a very bad match for Ike. Also, am I crazy for thinking Mega Man and Sonic have some overlap in the fanbases, and that Proto Man might have won this 1 on 1? I feel like if you remove Robotnik from this poll, and he did damn well in his own right, that Proto Man actually pulls this off. I also feel like Robotnik being in there and doing so well is why the headline for first place was happening so slowly. We had two guys fighting for first place while the guy in last was getting 29% of the votes. That's a lot of Robotnik love, so the question of who wins if he's out has to be asked. I'll get more into how overrated Ike is in round 2, because that's where we really finally saw what a fraud he is. Zen's (Late) Analysis Over the past few years the line between the Nintendo, Mega Man and Sonic fandoms has definitely become was more blurred. While Eggman had no shot to beat either of these guys, it's interesting to speculate how many votes he pulled from the other two. Having a match this close a day after another close one was a real treat, and if you still weren't feeling in a contest mood post-Draven, this string of matches was a pick-me-up for sure. In the end Ike barely won, but he didn't really struggle, just fell flat on his face. I don't think he lost the lead at any point, just had to put up with little cuts here and there. Which overall was a bad look for Ike. Proto Man has never been good in these things and Ike is a national treasure and a real sweetheart. He even got his big dick adult Ike pic. I'm not even a Fire Emblem fan and I like Ike. As for Eggman, you know who would have done better here? Metal Sonic! Category:2013 Contest Matches